User blog:Del Darkskull/Battle of the Muertos Moon
Ahoy pirates! As the Caribbean draws closer to the ominous night of Hallow's Eve, an unnatural evil once again begins to brew in these waters. The taverns be alive with the chatter and rumors of tales of very vile voodoo magic plaguing these waters in the near future... and I believe they are correct! The summer was not a good time for the forces of Jolly Roger. After being dealt countless defeats by the many pirates of the Caribbean, he receded in to hiding in the cavernous underworlds beneath our many islands, to lick his wounds and to prepare for his next plot. It has been two months since our last major offensive against the creatures of the Undead army, yet many pirates have still been hard at work repelling any signs of Jolly Roger's influence, busy leading their own raids on both land and sea, as well as defending our islands from invasion. However, Jolly has been saving his resources for the fateful night of October 31st, which is fast approaching us. As we all know, Hallow's Eve is a very mystical holiday; it is rumored that this is the one day of the year our loved ones passed and deceased may return to visit a single day. However, perhaps such a lovely day is also when Jolly Roger and his minions are at their strongest, and are thus able to cast a devastating curse with the full moon that causes every pirate under it's rays to turn in to a henchman of the Undead! Fear not, however! Jolly's curse, although strong, is not complete, thanks to the cunning of Captain Jack and a few very brave pirates. Long ago, Jack and his crew came in to the possession of the Headstone, an ancient Aztec relic with immeasurable voodoo capabilities. Although the Headstone has now been misplaced (or should we say stolen,) without it in his grasp, Jolly Roger finds that his curse only has the ability to turn those outside undead, baring those who are out on the sea or inside buildings. Pirates are also able to keep control of their train of thought - this, however, is where our problem arises. Sources tell me that some pirates may be choosing to not stay loyal to the Brethren; instead of preventing the Curse, they will take advantage of it to reek havoc among the islands of the Caribbean! The only problem, however, is that we can never tell who among us is completely honest; so, we must solve the problem the old fashioned way! I am calling forth ALL PIRATES to take part in the Battle of the Muertos Moon, a full-scale battle between friend and foe alike under the beam of the cursed moon this Hallow's Eve. We will all gather on a single island, and wait for the moon to come down upon us. When it does, we all shall be transformed in to undead, and we will then do battle with one another on a massive scale to show Jolly Roger, and the fiends among us, we mean business! What: The Battle of the Muertos Moon When: October 30th, 2011 at 7:40 PM EST Where: Port Royal Docks, Kokojillo Why: To defend the islands of the Caribbean! (and to have a wicked good time!) Who: ALL PIRATES! In order to make this event a success like past events, we would need a very large group of pirates. As such, I ask you all to spread the word! Post this on your guild site, tell all of your friends, and any pirate you can reach! With your help, we can make this an event to remember! Thanks mates! See you all real soon! UPDATE 10/23/11: Ahoy pirates! Like generals before a battle, last evening I met with the devious Captain Ezekiel Rott, who served as Jolly Roger's representative, to discuss the ground rules for our battle with those traitorous pirates who dare go against the Brethren. We laid down the following ground rules that all pirates should make their best effort to follow at the event, in hopes to make everything "relatively fair:" --Don't be rude to your fellow pirates! If a pirate just so happens to kill you during the Battle, do not take it personally - after all, when under Jolly Roger's curse, a pirate often reverts to primal instincts of survival. Also, do not use this event as a way to settle disputes between guilds or try and prove your "supremacy" over one another; the only supremacy we need to prove is us over Jolly Roger, and there will be no bickering between allies while this battle be going on, savvy? --No glitches or hacks! Wall glitches, potion glitches, invincibility glitches, and all of that will be looked down upon at this event. Please refrain from using any of these, lest ye want to give you and your guild a bad name in the Caribbean. --Don't run in to other areas of the island, or the water! Fish may be friends, not food, and everybody may enjoy watching the scenery of the Caribbean run by once in a while, but remember that this is a battle! Running away simply takes the fun out of everything, so you should rather stand your ground than run off to lick your wounds in places we can't reach you. --All weapons are allowed! War is war, my fellow pirates - there be no parlay under the Muertos Moon! --Have fun! Remember that through it all, this event is for your enjoyment with your fellow pirates. This only happens once every year, so let's make the best of it! Because I don't have a schedule to work off of, you can predict that this event is going to be very, very hard for me to plan. This is why I ask for full cooperation with all of you - along with spreading the word to your fellow pirates, I need a few goodhearted mates to help me in predicting a good time for the event. I would like to shoot for some time between 7 and 9:30 PM Eastern for the event to take place, so if you can accurately predict any curses that will happen between those times on Sunday, October 30th, please post below. Thanks mates! Spread the word, and be prepared for war! EDIT: TIME HAS BEEN ADDED! Category:Blog posts